Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, Baltimore,MD Wayne State University/ Harper Hospital, Detroit Ml Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, New York, NY PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 4/04) Page_526 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Kern, Scott E. KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator(s). List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Ralph H. Hruban, M.D. rhrubanl Johns Hopkins Univ. Principal Investigator Anirban Maitra, M.B.B.S. amaitral Johns HopkinsUniv. Co-Investigator David S. Klimstra, M.D. KLIMSTRADMSKCC Memorial Sloan-Ketterin Co-Investigator N. VolkanAdsay,M.D. AA2032 Wayne State University Co-Investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells [XJNo LH Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.aov/reaistrv/index.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statementthat one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 4/06) Page _527 Form Page 2-Continued Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Kern, Scott E. DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD FROM THROUGH DIRECT COSTSONLY 07/01/07 06/30/08 PERSONNEL (Applicant organization only) Months Devoted to Project ROLE ON Cal. Acad. Sum. INST.BASE NAME PROJECT Mnths Mnths Mnths SALARY Leader Hruban, Ralph 1.2 183,500 Maitra, Anirban Co-Invest. .60 145,211 Tissue Bank Trusty, Dante .60 32,818 Technician Research TEA 2.4 28,215 Technician Sr. Program Romans-Judge, Kathy 1.2 42,331 Coordinator SUBTOTALS w CONSULTANT COSTS EQUIPMENT (Itemize) SUPPLIES (Itemize by category) Animal Procurement - 4,465 Cryovials and packing materials - 1,500 Xenograft supplies - 3,500 TRAVEL PATIENT CARE COSTS IMPATIENT OUTPATIENT ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS (Itemize by category) OTHER EXPENSES (Itemize by category) Animal care CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED (omit cents) SALARY FRINGE REQUESTED BENEFITS TOTAL 18,350 6,056 24,406 7,261 2,396 9,657 1,64.1 542 2,183 , 5,643 1,862 7,505 4,233 1,397 5,630 37,128 12,253 49,381 0 0 9,465 0 5,000 DIRECT COSTS 14,947 SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD (Item 7a, Face Page) $ 78 793 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS FACILITIES ANDADMINISTRATIVE COSTS 9,202 TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FORINITIAL BUDGET PERIOD $ 87 995 PHS 398 (Rev. 4/06) Page 528 Form Page 4